


Painful Promise

by MintChocChip



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintChocChip/pseuds/MintChocChip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever extremely short piece of writing ...errm enjoy lol. </p><p>My take on that painful ending we will get at the end of episode 301.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Promise

The blood was gone, her wounds were bandaged.  
But Oliver still saw her pale frame laying lifelessly in the foundry, and as a silent tear fell from his eye he vowed to keep her safe.

Even if his soul craved her, he was going to stay away from her. His love for her was dangerous ...so dangerous that it nearly killed her. As he thought.

Maybe Oliver Queen didn't deserve his Felicity.

 

Her eyes opened groggily. While looking around, seeking her surroundings her eyes met his . Their blue eyes collided and a silent smile formed on her lips .

Before she saw the look on his face.

The smile quickly gone, a tear escaped from her eyes while she slipped back to her unconscious state.

 

She knew....


End file.
